words that was never ganna be said
by XxBumKeyRenxX
Summary: eli, clare, and adam is going to drews party, but fitz ends up going, eli spills a secret, he never would of told. "words that was never ganna be said."
1. let me slip through

**I know it's been a while, but I'm back! So this is something I dreamed of. Yeah, I get this thing a lot, so please review if you like! **

"Everyone's ready?" Eli asked. "Yeah" Clare and Adam responded.

Then, they left out of the door and Eli locked it after.  
>They all got in the morty, and drove off.<p>

When they got there, the house was packed.  
>Drew was outside waiting for them. "Finally!' he said greeting them at the car.<p>

Eli got out opening Clare's door, and then Adam got out.

Drew hugged his little brother, but Adam didn't hug back because he wanted to look …"cool".

"Sup Eli! See you got a lady..." he said looking at Clare. "She's Clare, Clare Edwards." Eli said.

"We meet before... kind of." Clare said. "Um…' Eli said looking curiously at Clare. "Alli" she said smiling. "Wait, me and Clare? Um... no!" drew said. That made Clare blush a little.

"Let's get you guys inside." Drew said walking off. With Eli, Clare, and Adam trailing behind.

Clare's P.O.V.

When I walked in all of the alcohol fumes hit my nose, and the sight of body shots, jello shots, bottles and bottles of alcohol, and make-out corners.

I covered my nose trying to breathe threw my shirt. Eli looked down at me, and smiled.

"How can he breathe? It's toxic in here! Maybes he's use to it." I thought to myself. "Maybe you should go upstairs, non toxic up there maybe." He said, and then smirked at me. "Ok" I said then headed up stairs.

I checked each room to go into, but some of them had some "activates" inside. I gagged at the sight. (Or should I say sights!)

Finally, I found a room. It was maybe room, because of the sight inside. All purple, pink, and light blue. "If this is Adams room, I'm so ganna make fun of him. "I said to myself.

I laughed at the thought. Then, I heard a loud crash, and screaming. I sprinted threw the people crowding the hallway.

When I got to the steps, I emediotly started crying.

Eli's nose was all bloody, laying in his blood, with Fitz standing over him. "Leave him alone asshole!" Adam yelled running towards him. When Fitz saw Adam, he caught Adams hands, and threw him across the room. Adam crashed into the glass table that was surrounded by red cups. At least his sweater broke his fall kind of. 

"Leave him alone!" I yelled. "Clare no! "Eli yelled trying to stand.

" Oh, she's here? Thanks Eli! Now she's all mine!" Fitz said. "Clare run!" Adam yelled. I tried to but he caught my leg. "Let me go!" I yelled. "Get the fuck of her!" Eli yelled. Then he pulled Fitz by the legs and threw him against the wall. Witch was bad, because when Eli pulled Fitz, he pulled Clare down the steps too. "Clare are you ok?' he said. "ELI BEHIND YOU!" when Eli turned around he was caught, by a knife launched into his stomach. "NO!"I screamed. I tried to get up and stop him, but I couldn't move my ankle, but l brushed of the pain, and got up anyway. "Clar-"Eli said. But Fitz shoved it in more, and pushed Eli up against the wall, and deeper he went, until it went all the way through.

I tried shoved Fitz away, but he back handed me. I fell to the floor holding my face.

"Get the hell out! Get the fuck out! The cops are on their way! "Drew said. When he said that, everyone was pushing there way through the door.

When we got outside, Adam was ganna drive and me and Eli was ganna sit in the back. His dark grey shirt was now covered in blood.

"Eli I'm so, so sorry, I – i- I didn't mean to-"I said pouring out more tears. "Its ok… i... know…it...wa...sent… you" he said trying to get the letters out piece by piece.

"I'm almost there!" Adam said. When he said that, we stopped. "What now Adam?" I yelled. "Fitz!' he yelled.

"Where not done yet emo-boy." He said smiling.

I got out the car, furious as hell. "What's you problem? Do you enjoy beating him up?" I yelled.

"Look I'm sorry, but he can't ruin our relationship!" he said pulling me closer to him.  
>"And you think I would leave Eli for ...you? YOU?" I laughed at his words.<p>

"What's wrong with trans? Has he scene a ghost? He said. "Adam what's-"I said turning around, then my heart fell. "Eli?" I whispered. Eli, walked right passed me; his hair was draped with blood hanging around his face, with blood shot eyes. Adam was pale, looking like he HAD just seen a ghost. "So emo's back-'Fitz tried saying to his pals, but Eli, opened his mouth showing his vangs. "ELI?" I said.

Then, he bit into Fitz's fleash. Blood splattered, like a fountain.

It spattered on me, and everyone and thing that was by me. Eli started eating at him, like he was some kind of steak

. When he was finished ripping him apart, he looked up at fit's now running friends, with blood dripping down his chin and neck, breathing heavily.

"Eli,' I said walking to him; he flinched when I got closer. Then said," I'm sorry Clare." And with that, he sprinted of into the night's darkness.

I turned to Adam who was puking out the car door. I took another look at Fitz, before turning to the car.

" Adam let me drive you home". I said slowly.

Me and Adam switched places.  
>When I pulled up to his house it was a moment of silence, then Adam said, "will you be ok?" he said touching my hand. I flinched when he did, but put my other hand on his and said,' ill be ok." I said pulling a fake smile.<p>

Then Adam got out and when to his now police surrounded home, with the echoing yells of . I turned the key and drove off as quickly as possible, forgetting the dried up blood on the car.

When I got home, I came in the door, being attacked by my parent's questions. 'Clare where were you we've been worried sick! And why are you all bloody? ANSWER ME CLARE!" they yelled.

"LOOK, ELI ALMOST LOST HIS LIFE TONIGHT AND YOU GUYS WOULDN'T GIVE A DAMN IF HE DID. I LOVE THAT BOY AND YOU GUYS CANT DO SHIT ABOUT IT SO TAKE THOSE LAME STORIES AND SHUVE THEM UP YOUR ASSES. EVERY SCENCE DARCY LEFT YOU GUYS DIDN'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT ME THEN SO WHY GIVE A SHIT ABOUT ME NOW?" I yelled fusing with rage and anger. 

They stud stunned. I stomped up the stairs, into my room, a slammed the door shut. I ripped off my clothes and took a shower.

I sat there letting the hot water splash against my bruises and scratches Fitz gave me. At his name, it reminded me of everything that happened.  
>I closed my eyes tight and cried, because this time, I think I've lost him for good.<p>

**Should I continue, or leave as a one-shot... YOU DECIDE! Not writing until at least 5 or more reviews!**


	2. risk your life for me

**Well, looks like I was a softy for the 5 or more reviews, so here I go, (and for the night will last for ever till our bodies DROP, doing the chapter, sorry for the wait!) enjoy! **

_**DISCLAIMER: don't own degrassi, nor the song "words I never said" from Lupe fiasco ft. Skylar grey.**_

* * *

><p><em>THE NEXT DAY…<em>

Clare's P.O.V.

Night and day, for weeks, I sat in that hearse; morty he called it, Eli of course.

I thought I was loosing my mind, like I was going crazy or something, I called his phone, like a million times but, he was just to depressed to pick up or, whatever, what I thought, looking through the review mirror, it all came back to me, the blood was still there, like it was trying to tell me to go see him, but _where?_Adam tried calling me, but I was too lost in my thoughts to pick up.

I finally got the courage to go to his house and check on him, when I pulled up, it was silent, too silent.

I got out the car and to the door, with just one touch, the door creaked open. I was scared out of my mind, but kept going. Checked every room and closet and door, but still couldn't find him.

That's when I got the clue to talk to see if any response ill get back.

"Eli, Eli look you shouldn't be sorry, it was fit-"I was interrupted by an angry response

"Clare what the hell are you doing here?" he said standing at the top of the stairs sounding annoyed.

"I, I just needed to talk-"  
>he turned and started walking in a different direction. I followed behind. He climbed the stairs to the attic, then to the roof.<br>"Eli what are you doing up here?" I asked shakingly.

"Keep talking" he said slowly backing away." Eli you're scaring me."I said moving closer. He stopped walking when he got to the edge.

"Remember what you told me?" he said with a tear falling from his eyes. "I don't know Eli but please get away from the edge." I said holding out a hand.

" you said you will love me forever and never let me fall, but I cant live like this, you saw and so did Adam, I was disgusting, and disgusted from myself. I know that me and you will never be the same if, if you find out." He said with a shaky voice and more tears.

"Find what out? Eli please I know what your thinking but please don't, don't jump ok, we can fix this." I said. Now I was close to crying.

"I know you would leave me if you knew but something's, something's aren't supposed to be _TOLD!_" he opened his arms and fell forward. _ELI NO! _...

"_**What am I suppose to do now?"…**_

_[Skylar Grey]  
>"It's so loud Inside my head<br>With words that I should have said,  
>As I drown, in my regrets<br>I can't take back the words I never said  
>I can't take back the words I never said<em>

_[Lupe Fiasco]  
>I really think the war on terror is a bunch of bullshit<br>Just a poor excuse for you to use up all your bullets  
>How much money does it take to really make a full clip<br>9/11 building 7 did they really pull it  
>Uhh, And a bunch of other cover ups<br>Your child's future was the first to go with budget cuts  
>If you think that hurts then, wait here comes the uppercut<br>The school was garbage in the first place, that's on the up and up  
>Keep you at the bottom but tease you with the upper cut<br>You get it then they move you so you never keeping up enough  
>If you turn on TV all you see's a bunch of "what the f-cks"<br>Dude is dating so and so blabbering bout such and such  
>And that aint Jersey Shore, homie thats the news<br>And these the same people that supposed to be telling us the truth  
>Limbaugh is a racist, Glenn Beck is a racist<br>Gaza strip was getting bombed, Obama didn't say shit  
>Thats why I aint vote for him, next one either<br>I'ma part of the problem, my problem is I'm peaceful  
>And I believe in the people.<em>

_[Skylar Grey]  
>It's so loud inside my head<br>With words that I should have said,  
>As I drown ,in my regrets<br>I can't take back the words I never said  
>I can't take back the words I never said<em>

_[Lupe Fiasco - Verse 2]  
>Now you can say it aint our fault if we never heard it<br>but if we know better than we probably deserve it  
>Jihad is not a holy war, where's that in the worship?<br>Murdering is not Islam!  
>And you are not observant<br>And you are not a Muslim  
>Israel don't take my side cause look how far you've pushed them<br>Walk with me into the ghetto, this where all the Kush went  
>Complain about the liquor store but what you drinking liquor for?<br>Complain about the gloom but when'd you pick a broom up?  
>Just listening to Pac aint gone make it stop<br>A rebel in your thoughts, aint gon make it halt  
>If you don't become an actor you'll never be a factor<br>Pills with million side effects  
>Take em when the pains felt<br>Wash them down with Diet soda!  
>Killin off your brain cells<br>crooked banks around the World  
>Would gladly give a loan today<br>So if you ever miss payment  
>They can take your home away!<em>

_[Skylar Grey]  
>It's so loud inside my head<br>With words that I should have said!  
>As I drown in my regrets<br>I can't take back the words I never said, never said  
>I can't take back the words I never said<em>

_[Lupe Fiasco - Verse 3]  
>I think that all the silence is worse than all the violence<br>Fear is such a weak emotion thats why I despise it  
>We scared of almost everything, afraid to even tell the truth<br>So scared of what you think of me, I'm scared of even telling you  
>Sometimes I'm like the only person I feel safe to tell it to<br>I'm locked inside a cell in me, I know that there's a jail in you  
>Consider this your bailing out, so take a breath, inhale a few<br>My screams is finally getting free, my thoughts is finally yelling through_

_[Skylar Grey]  
>It's so loud Inside my head<br>With words that I should have said,  
>As I drown ,in my regrets<br>I can't take back the words I never said."_

* * *

><p><strong>My favorite song from Lupe fiasco, I thought it would help understand :) <strong>


End file.
